Unexpected Repercussions
by FaithinBones
Summary: Seeley Booth is forced to retire from the FBI. There will be repercussions. Sequel to 'To Everything There is a Season'.
1. Chapter 1

JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett wanted a sequel or epilogue to my story 'To Everything There is a Season' and he gave me a prompt. Seemed pretty interesting, so here it is. I hope you like it. This story is rated T for foul language.

If you haven't read 'To Everything There is a Season', I recommend you read it before you read this story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

FBI Director Robert Drake was a busy man and he tried to run a tight ship. His agency had a lot of responsibilities and his job was to make sure that everyone in his agency did their job and did it well. He'd only been in his position for two years and he'd made a few adjustments to his various departments that increased efficiency and he was proud of that.

He'd been a little put out that Seeley Booth had refused to move up and take the position of Executive Assistant Director for Criminal, Cyber, Response and Services Branch, but he'd thought if the man was pushed he'd buckle and take the position. Booth had too much valuable experience with the FBI to sit in the same position forever. It had been the Director's hope to promote him to Executive Assistant Director and then after a couple of years move him to Assistant Deputy Director. He was grooming Booth to take over as Director someday, but the man had refused to go along with the program and had retired instead.

Now he had two holes to fill in his organization and Drake was furious that his plans had been thwarted like that.

Tina popped her head into the office and coughed. "Director, may I speak to you for a minute . . . it's important."

Surprised that Tina was interrupting him, Drake beckoned for her enter the room. "What's up?"

After the Director's secretary entered the room, she closed the door behind and walked across the room to stand in front of his desk. "I just got off the phone with the Director of the Jeffersonian. He wants you to call him as soon as possible . . . he was angry and he wouldn't explain what he needed to talk to you about."

Drake knew Philip Foor very well and he wondered what bug he had up his ass. "Okay, Tina. I'll call him in a few minutes." Closing a file on his PC, he waited for Tina to leave the room before he called Director Foor.

 _Director Philip Foor._

"Phil, I was told you needed to speak to me."

 _"You're damn right I do, Robert. I don't know what the hell you people use for brains over there, but Dr. Brennan will no longer be working with the FBI. She came to me and told me you forced her husband to retire and she refuses to work with anyone else at the FBI._

"What do you mean, Phil? She has a contract with us. She has to work with whoever we tell her to work with."

 _You're only partially right about that, Robert. Her contract has a clause in it that states that if she cannot work with Seeley Booth then her contract is terminated. That little nugget has been sitting in her contracts for at least ten years._

Shocked, Drake sat back on his chair and glared at the window. "I wasn't Director ten years ago. If I had known that clause was there I would have never authorized it."

 _Well, whether you knew it was there or not, Dr. Temperance Brennan no longer has a contract with the FBI and I have to tell you, forcing her husband to retire seems like a pretty crazy thing to do. He and Temperance have the highest solve rate in the country. You made a mistake . . ._

"Don't tell me how to run my agency, Phil." Director Drake felt his temper rising and fought to keep his words civil. "Seeley Booth should have never been allowed to sit that long in his position as it is. He should have been moved up years ago. He was wasted in the field and as for Dr. Brennan it's probably a good thing that she doesn't want to work for us anymore. As far as I can tell, her husband was practically the only one that wanted to work with her as it is. I talked to Agent Aubrey and he has agreed to work with her, but he's the only one. She's very temperamental and quite the martinet when it came to crime scenes. I've had agents in the Assistant Director's office on the verge of tears because of her attitude."

 _Oh my God, Robert. She's brilliant and she's a perfectionist. She expects everyone to do their jobs and do them well. Now I'm sorry if she's hurt some of your agent's feelings, but tough shit. Now I've given you my news. I hope you don't regret what you've done._

"No one is indispensable, Phil." Drake was furious, but he knew yelling at the Director of the Jeffersonian would get him nowhere and why make unnecessary enemies? "Seeley Booth had to move up in the ranks and since he refused he was asked to retire. Dr. Brennan had to know that she couldn't work with him forever. That isn't how it's done in the real world. The Jeffersonian has a contract with the FBI, so I expect you to provide us with an accredited Forensic Anthropologist when we need one."

 _It's your agency. Just be prepared._

Surprised, Director Drake wasn't sure if that was a threat or not. "What's that supposed to mean? Prepared for what?"

 _You'll find out, Robert. Good luck._

The call ended, Drake placed his phone down on his desk and shook his head. "Good luck my ass."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

With a lot of work to get through, Director Drake decided to eat at his desk while he plowed through the load on his desk. Sipping his tea, he was trying to get through a budget report when his phone buzzed. "Yeah Tina?"

 _The Directors of the CIA and Homeland Security are here to see you Sir._

Surprised, Drake glanced at his watch and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, I'm available."

Two fairly angry gentlemen stalked into the room and Director Drake knew that his day had probably just got worse. "Tom . . . Mark what can I do for you?"

Marching across the room, both men stood in front of the Director's desk and glared at him. Thomas Manning, the Director of the CIA broke the silence. "What's the idea of forcing Agent Booth to retire Robert? Are you out of your damn mind? Do you know what you've done?"

His cheeks flushed red, Director Drake stood up so that he wasn't being loomed over. "What's the idea of walking into my office and talking to me like that? What I do with my agency is my business."

"When it affects our agencies then we have every right." The Director of Homeland Security glared at Director Drake and shook his head. "We've lost the expertise of Dr. Brennan because of you. Do you know what that means? She's done vital work for us in the past and now we've been told that her husband has been forced to retire, so she will no longer do field work for us. Right now we're trying to negotiate with her to at least do special cases for us, but she's balking and it's because her husband is no longer able to aid her in her work. We may have to settle for her working in the Lab after we bring the bodies to her. That's inefficient and it will cut down on her solve rate . . . our solve rate. She and Booth worked magic in the field . . . magic!"

Director Drake wasn't sure why that was his problem. "Doesn't she have a contract with your agency?"

Hands on hips, Director Goddard nodded his head. "Yeah, but when it comes to field work, its contingent on her working with her husband Seeley Booth. He's been her partner for years. How were we to know you'd break up the best investigating team this country has? Are you insane?"

Director Drake had had enough. "I offered the man a promotion and he refused to take it. It's up or out and he's out. No one is indispensable . . . no one. The FBI has a contract with the Jeffersonian and they will provide my agency with a forensic anthropologist. I imagine you have the same contract. We don't need Dr. Brennan and Seeley Booth. There are plenty of qualified people out there that can do the work."

Exhaling deeply, Director Manning broke into the conversation. "You have to be kidding me. Dr. Brennan is the best forensic anthropologist in the country, hell in the world and she's done things for us that no one else has been able to do . . . You don't replace someone like that. You just don't. We were counting on working with her and Booth for a few more years while she trains her students. She has some gems working for her, learning from her, but they're young and green and it's going to take time. Now we're screwed and it's because you're insane."

"Enough!" Drake had had enough. "No one is indispensable."

Slowly shaking his head, Director Goddard stared with sadness at the Director of the FBI. "I hope you remember those words and find comfort in them . . . because the shit's going to hit the fan and you're the one who's going to get a face full."

"I think we're through here, don't you?" Director Drake glared at the other directors.

With a quick glance at each other, Goddard and Manning nodded their heads. As they moved towards the door, Goddard called out. "Good luck Robert. You're going to need it."

After they left, Drake walked over the office door and spoke to his secretary. "I'm not talking to anyone else today, Tina. My door is closed."

On the phone, Tina placed her hand over the mouth piece. "Sir, it's the President and he wants to talk to you."

Hurrying to his desk, Drake called out. "Put the call through." When his phone rang, he answered it. "Sir, it's good to hear from you. I . . ."

 _What the fuck are you doing over there Robert? Why the hell did you get rid of Seeley Booth? Are you insane?_

Ooooooooooooooooooo

There will be one more chapter of this story. Yes, Booth and Brennan will make an appearance in the next chapter. Let me know what you think of my sequel. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this story takes place seven days after Booth retires from the FBI.

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

It was late Friday afternoon and FBI Director Robert Drake hoped that Seeley Booth was home. After his driver pulled up in the driveway, Drake got out of the car and waited for his driver/bodyguard to leave the car. "I don't know how long I'll be, but I can't imagine it will be very long. Just wait here."

Moving up the walkway, Drake looked around and decided that the house was a little too modern for his taste, but it was still a pleasant house and the front yard was fairly spacious. Once he was in front of the door, he straightened his tie and knocked.

The door soon opened and a little boy stood there looking up at him. "Hello there young man. I'd like to see your father please."

Slowly shaking his head, the boy decided he didn't know the man. "I don't know you." and slammed the door shut.

The driver stood next to the car and smiled at the look on his superior's face.

Not to be deterred, Drake knocked on the door once more. This time a young pre-teen girl answered the door. "Yes?"

Grateful that the little boy hadn't opened the door, Drake smiled at the child. "Hello. I'm Director Robert Drake of the FBI. I'd like to speak to your father please."

Certain that the man was at the wrong house, Christine shook her head. "Dad isn't in the FBI anymore." and closed the door.

Unable to help himself, the driver looked away as he chuckled.

Aware that his driver was amused, Drake glared at the man. "Well, what would you do differently?"

The sound of activity coming from the backyard, Agent Colledge pointed over his shoulder. "I hear something running in the backyard. Maybe we can walk around back and see if we can find an adult."

Shrugging his shoulders, Drake walked around the house with his driver following him. "It seems to be a nice neighborhood."

Agent Colledge admired the tall trees providing deep shade in the yard. "Yeah it is. Maybe I should look for a house in this neighborhood. My wife wants to own a home instead of rent."

As they came around the corner of the house, both men saw Seeley Booth clad in jeans and athletic shoes climbing down a ladder propped against a large oak tree. He was bare chested and dripping in sweat. When he reached the ground, he grabbed a towel from a saw horse and dried his face, turned and stared at the advancing men. "Can I help you?"

Drake needed this conversation to stay positive and since he was on a mission, he used his best manners. "Booth, I thought I'd drop by and talk to you if I might."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth moved over to a lawn chair placed under the massive oak tree he was working on and sat down. After he popped open a cooler, he pulled out a bottle of beer, twisted the cap off and drank some of it. Once his thirst was quenched he crossed his legs and placed the cold bottle against his forehead. "About what exactly?"

The Director knew he was coming to Booth with a weak hand, but sometimes you have to play with the cards you're dealt with. "I realized that I made a poor decision when I asked you to retire. I get a little pigheaded when I have a plan and I want people to follow it and after I asked you to retire I realized that I was being unfair to you. You've put in a lot of years with the FBI and I really should have taken that into account. Is it possible that you could reconsider . . . forgive me and come back to the FBI. You may keep your position as head of Major Crimes." Drake knew he was emasculated begging the man to come back, but when the President of the United States is pissed at you, you swallow your pride. Who knew the President even knew who Seeley Booth was let alone cared about the man and was willing to force the Director to get him back?

A cool breeze picked up and Booth was grateful for it. Sipping a little more of his beer, Booth studied the Director and knew the man wasn't here because he wanted to be. Someone was pressuring him and Booth didn't care. "Nope . . . I'm retired."

That definitely wasn't the answer he wanted. Drake clasped his hands and held them at his waist. "Would you like me to formally apologize to you? What would it take to get you to come back? We can get you a bigger office and an administrative assistant."

"You don't get it." Booth was getting irritated. "I don't want to go back. For the first time in my life, I'm actually doing something I want to do. I'm taking care of my kids while my wife is at work doing the things she loves. We're eating dinner with our children every night and we don't have to worry about what to do with our kids when we get calls at two in the morning. My wife isn't in danger at crime scenes anymore and I don't have to deal with horrible people and their warped ideas of revenge and justice. I get to be home and live like a normal person. Why should I go back?"

The back door opened and closed. Turning his head, Agent Colledge observed Dr. Brennan glare at him and the Director and march over towards the tree where they all were. _This ought to be interesting._

Booth watched his wife approach and knew that she would have something to say about this. Amused, he placed the bottle down on top of the cooler and folded his hands in his lap.

"Christine told me the Director of the FBI had come by." Brennan moved until she was standing next to her husband. Turning to face the Director and his bodyguard, Brennan crossed her arms against her breasts. "Why are you here?"

Director Drake had only met Dr. Brennan once and that was at a party at the Jeffersonian. He had found her an interesting person, but also found her confidence and disregard for authority rather unnerving. "Dr. Brennan . . . I came by to formally apologize to your husband and to ask him to come back to the FBI. He may keep his position and we would like to upgrade his office and throw in a pay raise. He deserves them."

Her eyes glinting, Brennan glanced at Booth and saw him shake his head. Turning back towards the Director, Brennan mimicked her husband and shook her head. "Why should he go back? He doesn't need the money or a bigger office. Booth is retired and he has my full support . . . ah, I see." Brennan had seen the flash of anger in the Director's eyes and even though she was usually terrible at non-verbal communication, she suddenly knew why the man was here. "You're getting pressure from someone to ask my husband to come back."

Delighted that his wife had picked up on that, Booth chuckled. "He probably didn't realize how much other agencies besides the FBI rely upon your expertise, Bones. I have a feeling that they aren't too happy with the FBI right now."

His quick flash of temper back under control, Director Drake nodded his head. "Yes, I didn't realize that you and your team had done so much for our nation. I obviously mistreated Agent Booth and you. Your team is exemplary and your services have helped solve many heinous crimes. The fact that it was you and Agent Booth and your workmates at the Jeffersonian that helped bring to light a treasonous plot against our nation also makes you all very valuable. I've only been at my job for two years and I only knew some of the things you've done. I was educated yesterday about the great things you've done for us and I was told that I have dishonored a great man in the process of trying to run my agency more efficiently. I take the blame and I'm asking for you to come back."

The back door crashing open, they all heard running feet and turned to see the young boy that had answered the door earlier rush over to where Booth was sitting. Not sure who the strangers were, Hank gave them a wide berth as he raced towards his father. "Daddy . . . Daddy, Grandpa Max is here. He said that he'll wait for you in the house. You're supposed to look at his car 'cause it's making a pinging noise."

Pulling the boy onto his lap, Booth rested the boy next to his chest. "I'll go see about it in a minute, Hank." His attention back on the Director, Booth smiled. "I'm retired, Director. I'm not coming back . . . ever."

Brennan nodded her head. "Don't worry about the other agencies bothering you Director. I plan to work with them when they need my expertise . . . not the FBI of course, but I will continue to help the CIA and the Pentagon as well as Homeland Security. Once my interns are well trained and get their doctorates, they will be available to help the various agencies that need our kind of expertise. Dr. Edison will remain your forensics Anthropologist until one of the interns is ready to replace him. He actually runs a different department than I do, but he is willing to fill in until one of my interns is ready. You are very lucky he is willing to do that for you."

Defeated, Director Drake nodded his head. "Very well. If you grow bored in your retirement let me know Booth. I have room in my organization for a man like you."

Sliding off his father's lap, Hank stood between his father's knees. "I didn't know them Daddy so I didn't let them in the house."

His eyes twinkling, Booth hugged his son. "Thanks Buddy. You did a good job protecting us."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. I appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

I received several requests for one more chapter. Here you go.

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Shown into the dining room by an aide, Booth and Brennan each held a child's hand while they entered the room. Once the door was closed behind them, Booth squatted down so he was on eye level with his son. "Hank, remember you have to use your best manners while we're here . . . okay?"

His gaze darting around the room, the boy took in the paintings on the wall and nodded his head. "Okay Daddy."

Hoping for the best, Booth stood up and shrugged his shoulders at his wife. "We'll see."

Amused, Brennan moved Christine until she was standing in front of her. Placing her hands on the child's shoulders, Brennan turned her head when the door across the room opened.

Swiftly entering the room, First Lady Sharon Winters entered the room and walked across to meet her guests. "Thank you so much for coming on such short notice. The President will be here shortly . . ."

As he entered the room, President Dwayne Winters overheard his wife. "I'm here . . . sorry I wasn't here to meet you." Extending his hand once he was across the room, the President smiled at Booth. "Agent Booth, thank you for coming." After he shook the retired Agent's hand, he extended his hand towards Brennan. "Dr. Brennan it's so nice to see you again. Your latest book is a real page turner. I stayed up all night and read it last week." With a confidential whisper, the President looked around and then back at Brennan. "My Chief of Staff was very unhappy with me. I yawned during Ambassador Ramirez's speech the next day. It created quite the little scandal on the news. Of course when I explained why I yawned the Ambassador was very forgiving. He's a fan of yours too."

Used to enthusiastic fans, Brennan nodded her head. "Thank you. I based my last novel on the attempted assassination of former President Randall."

"I know and Bill was tickled pink about it. He bought a bunch of copies and gave them to his friends." President Winters winked at Brennan and then turned his attention to the children. Holding out his hand, he smiled at Christine. "How do you do, young lady?"

Shaking his hand, Christine glanced up at her mother and then back at the President. "I do very well thank you."

Amused, President Winters shook Hank's hand, "Hello there Hank. I'm glad to meet you."

Not sure who the man was talking to him, Hank nodded his head. "I'm six."

"I know." President smiled at the boy. "You're in school now aren't you?"

Placing his thumb in his mouth, the young boy nodded his head.

Gently removing the thumb from his son's mouth, Booth shook his head and then turned to face the President. "Thank you for inviting us to lunch . . . um, we were surprised."

"I wasn't." Brennan shook her head.

Chuckling, Mrs. Winters pointed at the table. "Why don't we sit down? Our other guest called and said he's on the way . . . a traffic accident is holding him up. He should be here very shortly."

After they were all sitting at the table, the servers placed a salad in front of everyone and asked them for their choice of dressing. While they were all eating, the door opened, FBI Director Robert Drake entered the room and stopped once he was inside. "I'm sorry Mr. President but . . ." Drake didn't expect to see Booth and his family and he felt like he'd just been ambushed.

President Winters knew that Drake was probably angry at him, but since he was still pissed at his Director for forcing his favorite agent to retire he didn't care. "Robert take a seat, we just started."

Taking the seat next to Mrs. Winters, Robert sat back while he was served salad and a side of Italian dressing. Not sure what was going on, but certain he was about to find out very soon, the Director of the FBI stared at his salad while he ate.

"Well, Agent Booth, how are you finding retirement?" President Winters was a rather impatient man and he wanted this mess cleared up. "Are you bored yet?"

Wary, Booth swallowed his bite of salad and turned his attention on the President. "Um . . . it's going pretty good. I finished the tree house I promised the kids and I'm working on building an outdoor barbeque and kitchen next to the patio. I've already installed the pit and the sink plus the counter is in and I'm almost finished paving the area around it. I should be done in a few days."

"Daddy said I can sleep in the treehouse tonight." Hank was proud of his father. "He's going to camp out with me and we get to use sleeping bags and everything."

Booth placed his hand on his son's back. "Hank and Christine want to have a sleepover in the tree tonight."

Her eyes twinkling with merriment, Mrs. Winters smiled at Hank. "That sounds wonderful. I never had a treehouse. You're both very lucky."

Christine agreed. "Yes we are."

A little impatient, President Winters tried to control the conversation. "You know President Randall is still grateful to you about saving his life and of course exposing the treason that was going on under our noses a few years ago. That was a bit embarrassing, but better to be embarrassed than to find out you've lost your country through nefarious deeds."

Finished with her salad, Brennan placed her fork down. "It was wide spread, but I'm sure we managed to uncover everyone involved in the plot."

His salad done, the President nodded his head. "Yes indeed . . . um . . . Agent Booth, I really wish you would reconsider coming back to the FBI . . . I talked to the Director and he's on board with you coming back. We can give you your old job back or we could make you Deputy Director."

Startled, Drake flashed a look at the President and knew that his boss was upping the bid to get Booth back and he didn't care how he did it. "Um . . . yes . . . Deputy Director if you want it."

Since the Deputy Director position was filled and it wasn't an open position, Booth didn't want to get someone fired to make room for him. He was happy where he was. "Thank you for the offer Mr. President, but really, I have other plans now. My wife and I have been talking about what I could do now that I have the time and . . . well, I'm considering starting a business. I'm pretty good at remodeling houses and I might do that for a living."

Just a little irritated that Booth wasn't interested in his offer, the President sighed. "I hope you aren't turning my offer down because of Director Drake's actions against you." The servers now set a plate before each of them that consisted of pulled pork, barbeque beans, coleslaw and stewed apples. The contents of Brennan's plate matched the other diner's plate except for the meat. A large plate of slices of buttered French bread was placed in the center of the table.

Once the servers had stepped away, Booth picked up his fork. "No Sir. I'm turning down the position because it would require me to go before a congressional committee and that's not going to happen . . . not again."

Aware of what Booth was talking about, Mrs. Winters blushed. She had watched the proceedings on CSpan when Booth had gone before a hearing a few years ago and the chaos that Congressman Hadley had created had been both unexpected and embarrassing. "I'm sorry you went through that Agent Booth . . . for all of the terrible things you went through . . . you and Dr. Brennan. You were ill-used and it should never happened, but it did lead to the exposure of the treason that was strangling out country and we are all eternally grateful."

President Winters agreed. "As the Vice-President at the time, you have no idea how stunned I was when that whole thing was uncovered by you and your people. You're a hero, Agent Booth. You and Dr. Brennan and all those people at the Jeffersonian are my heroes. It's Americans like you that keep our country on an even keel and upright . . . what if I guarantee to pack the congressional hearing with my people? I have some friends in the opposing party and I'm sure that I can get them in the hearing. It can be closed door too. No embarrassing shit . . . sorry . . . no ambushes this time."

Booth realized that the President was determined to get him to say yes and he was determined to say no. His hand under the table, Booth placed his hand on Brennan's thigh and felt her hand rest on top of his hand. "Well . . . Mr. President . . . um, well as flattering as this all of this is, I'd rather not go back to the FBI."

Irritated that Booth was being pressured, Brennan spoke up in his defense. "My husband is happy in his retirement, Mr. President. He deserves to be happy don't you think? He is brilliant when it comes to remodeling. He rebuilt the first house we owned and the work he is doing right now at our house is really quite beautiful. I think he should be able to live in beauty after working for the dead for so long. He's done many hard things that his government has asked him to do. I think they should stop asking him to do those hard things now. Don't you agree?"

Her message plain to every adult in the room, President Winters nodded his head. "Yes, I do." His lunch getting cold, the President scooped up some of the beans on his fork. "I didn't mean to pressure you Agent Booth. You definitely deserve to live the life you wish to live."

Not sure what this meant for him, Director Drake poked the coleslaw on his plate. He was certain from the flash of annoyance the President just shot him meant that he was going to get an earful when Booth and his family left. Why he didn't listen to his Deputy Director when Stark tried to get him to leave Booth alone was beyond him and forcing the guy to retire was going to haunt his career of that fact he was quite certain.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Once lunch was over and Booth and his family had left, President Winters smiled at his wife and asked her if he could speak to Drake alone. Aware of her husband's anger at the Director of the FBI, the First Lady leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Please keep you temper in check. Maybe Agent Booth can be persuaded to come back in a few months."

His hand grasped her hand and he smiled. "Thank you my dear. The lunch was quite delicious." Once his wife had left, President Winters placed his hands on the table before him and stared at Robert Drake.

Uncomfortable, Director Drake shifted in his chair. "Look I made a mistake . . ."

"A mistake!" Furious, the President tried to keep his temper in check. "Is that what you're calling it . . . a mistake?" Clenching his jaw, Winters wasn't sure what he should do about the mess, but it had to be done carefully. "Booth and Dr. Brennan deserved medals for what they did for this country, but they didn't get them because we would have had to bring to the attention of the American people that we had come as close as a whisker to losing this country to a . . . a treasonous bastard using those fucking files that the FBI was supposed to have destroyed when Hoover died." So angry he felt breathless, the President stopped talking and stared at his hands.

Once he was calmer, the President turned his gaze back towards his Director. "What's done is done . . . for now. This is the plan . . . the next case you get that looks almost impossible to solve, you go to Dr. Brennan in person . . . in person Robert and you beg her to help you. Grovel if you have to then see if she can talk Agent Booth into helping her . . . the case will have to be something really challenging to get her interested. If we can get those two to work with the FBI on that kind of a case then maybe . . . just maybe I can get Booth to reconsider his retirement and come back."

Aware that his job was now on shaky ground, Director Drake nodded his head. "I'll try my best Mr. President and again . . . I apologize for not handling Agent Booth with the respect he obviously deserves."

Not close to being molified, the President stood up. "You did a great job overseas Robert . . . a great job and that's why you were made Director. Don't make me regret my decision to give you my agency. We've been through enough crap around here."

Standing, Director Drake nodded his head. "Yes Mr. President." After he was alone, Drake sat down and stared at the table top, his thoughts on what he would do if he was forced to retire.

ooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you liked this additional chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Thank you.


End file.
